


[Podfic] Station To Station

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cocaine, M/M, Podfic, Prompt Fill, Recreational Drug Use, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: "It's not the side effects of the cocaine/I'm thinking that it must be love." --David BowiePrompt fill from Kylux Cantina's Addiction Week.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Station To Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Station to Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343618) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[StationToStation](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/station-to-station/s-rHl4gpNcRiw)


End file.
